Fly me to the Moon
by Veronica Linne-Rose
Summary: A humanidade retornou à sua forma original e apenas Shinji e Asuka ainda andam sobre o Planeta. Mas, nesse vazio, desejar uma pessoa morta leva a uma trilha de destruição da alma. Adaptado de The End of Evangelion.


FLY ME TO THE MOON

O fim do mundo chegou.

Sobramos apenas eu e Asuka. Talvez, destinados a sermos os novos "Adão e Eva".

Tudo está morto.

E seremos nós dois a dar nova vida em meio a essa destruição...

... será?

Quero matá-la. Apavora-me a idéia de ter de me juntar a ela, por uma obrigação de uma humanidade que nunca existiu, que agora não existe e não existirá mais...

... nunca mais.

Quero matá-la. Não é ela que eu quero ao meu lado, não é ela com quem quero viver na solidão...

... não é ela que eu amo.

Quero matá-la. Não é ela que eu amo, me apavora a idéia de me juntar a ela, quero matá-la porque não quero ter mais ninguém além de Kaworu...

Kaworu.

Ou melhor, Tabris.

Tabris...

Décimo sétimo anjo que tive de matar com as mãos de meu Evangelion, como fiz com os outros anjos...

... por quê, Kaworu?

Por quê teve que me deixar mais abalado do que eu já estava? Por quê?

Porquê você me fez te amar se você era outro anjo que eu devia matar? Por quê?

Você foi o anjo mais difícil, o mais poderoso, o mais... cruel.

Você era pior que os outros. Era até menos humano que os outros...

... você era Tabris ou era Kaworu?

... você era um anjo ou um ser humano?

... você não era humano. Mas amava. Sabia amar...

... sabia amar como um anjo. Um anjo salvador.

Mas você não era um salvador. Se tivesse acabado com o mundo antes, você teria me salvado do sofrimento não tê-lo aqui.

Você não sabia amar...

Você não sabia me amar...

A única pessoa que quero do meu lado é você, mas... não posso mais ter você. Por quê?

---

Shinji se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando Asuka deslizou, sem forças, a mão pálida sobre seu rosto. Parou de enforcá-la. Estava morta.

Estava morta.

Ajoelhou-se, confuso, cansado, desesperado. Não sabia onde estava, quem era, o que fazia. Não entendia mais nada, seus pensamentos pareciam ser reflexões de outra pessoa, não sentia mais seu corpo, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos...

O mundo havia acabado.

Ao longe, via-se a cabeça de Ayanami, sorridente como nunca foi antes. Gigantesca, assustadora...

... tão parecida com Kaworu...

- Sobrevivemos...

- Sim, sobrevivemos, Asuka...

Passou um bom tempo até que Shinji percebesse que Asuka ainda não havia morrido.

- Sobrevivemos...

---

Por quê sobreviveu? Eu não quero você ao meu lado, eu quero Kaworu.

Por quê sobrevivemos? Eu não quero viver ao seu lado, eu quero morrer e não sofrer por não tê-lo aqui.

---

Shinji teve de dormir abraçado em Asuka para não congelar de frio. O dia e a noite agora se definiam pela oscilação da temperatura. A atmosfera terrestre estava quase reduzida a zero. Os dois perceberam que teriam de se unir e se ajudar para sobreviverem o maior tempo que pudessem.

Naquela noite, Shinji sonhou com Kaworu.

---

- Shinji, eu te amo...

...

- Shinji, abra os olhos...

... Kaworu?...

- Sim, Kaworu. Abra os olhos...

Uma cabeça decepada falante...

... No lugar de Ayanami, o rosto de Kaworu.

- Shinji, eu te amo...

- Você me ama?

- Shinji, estou te esperando...

- Me esperando?

Kaworu me ama...

Kaworu está me esperando...

Ele me ama...

Ele está me esperando...

... ele me ama? Verdade?

... ele está me esperando? Onde?

- Shinji...

Kaworu tornou-se apenas uma voz. Tudo ao redor, de repente, está mergulhado na escuridão.

- Shinji...

... Onde você está, Kaworu?

- Shinji...

... Está muito escuro, não consigo te achar...

- Shinji, estou aqui...

Não vejo nada. Apenas tento seguir a voz...

- Shinji, eu te amo...

... Está muito escuro. Onde estou?

- Você está vagando pela morte, Shinji...

... A morte?

- Estou te esperando, Shinji...

... Kaworu...

---

Passaram-se dias e toda noite Shinji sonhava com Kaworu.

---

... Kaworu...

- Estou te esperando...

... Onde estamos?

- Vagando pela morte...

... Onde você está me esperando?

- Shinji, eu te amo...

... Kaworu...

- Shinji...

... você está me esperando na morte...

... Leve-me com você, Kaworu...

- Estou te esperando, Shinji...

---

Shinji não comia, não falava, não estava bem. Asuka começou a se desesperar. Precisavam sobreviver. Ela não queria ser a responsável pelo fim completo da raça humana.

E quanto mais Asuka tentava cuidar de Shinji, mais ele se distanciava.

Mas ainda não havia terminado...

---

- Shinji, você está perto...

... Kaworu, me diga onde você está...

- Você está perto, Shinji...

... Kaworu... estou perdido...

- Você está perto...

... Socorro...

---

Ficava cada vez mais difícil de suportar as condições extremas que a atual Terra impunha aos dois. Shinji ficava cada dia pior.

Asuka continuava a cuidar dele. Precisava sobreviver.

---

- Venha logo, Shinji...

... Kaworu...

- Estou aqui, Shinji...

Está começando a ficar claro...

- Estou aqui, Shinji...

Estou vendo...

... Kaworu?

Esse assobio...

Essa música...

Sinfonia no. 9 em D menor de Beethoven...

A música que uniu Kaworu a mim...

- Kaworu...

- Eu te amo, Shinji...

O céu está claro... como no dia em que nos encontramos...

A Lua está brilhando junto com o Sol...

- Venha, Shinji...

Caminho em direção a ele. Ele está sentado sobre as paredes destruídas de um prédio, como no dia em que nos encontramos.

Ele desce dos escombros e me beija.

Nos amamos.

Esse será meu destino na morte.

Meu destino será ficar com Kaworu.

- Shinji...

Deitado no chão, olho para a Lua. A lança de Longinus está lá, fincada...

Mas... está se aproximando...

...

- Kaworu!

Foi muito rápido. A lança atinge o pescoço dele e corta a sua cabeça.

... Não...

... Kaworu...

Está morto. Sua cabeça, ao longe, jogada no mar, jogada aos pés da cruz de Lilith...

Sorridente.

---

Shinji abriu os olhos.

- Asuka...

Era a primeira palavra que pronunciava em semanas.

Asuka agarrou-se em Shinji, aos prantos.

Shinji, atordoado e sem noção de nada, abraçou a garota.

- Eu te amo, Asuka...

- ...

Os dois se uniram.

[... E o mundo se transformará no caos...]

---

... Por quê fiz isso?

... Porque Kaworu não me ama...

... Se me amasse, eu não teria cortejado Asuka...

... Se me amasse, não me lembraria que ele está morto...

... Assim matei Kaworu, assim morreu Ayanami, assim morreu o décimo terceiro anjo, assim ele morreu no meu sonho...

... Morte...

... Será a única saída?

---

Asuka engravidara e estava doente.

- Temos que nos ajudar para sobrevivermos, Shinji...

- Asuka...

- ... ou, pelo menos, salvar a perpetuação da raça humana...

---

Enquanto nós vamos, nossos filhos ficarão.

Adão e Eva voltarão para o Éden enquanto que seus filhos ficarão sofrendo, banidos do lugar prometido...

A morte é o Paraíso proibido...

[... Os vivos invejarão os mortos...]

---

- Seja forte, Shinji...

- Seja forte, Asuka...

Os dois estavam sem forças. Shinji, gravemente doente; Asuka, doente e perto de dar a luz.

---

- Você está quase chegando, Shinji...

---

Naquela noite, os dois só viram o brilhar da Lua.

A Lua de Longinus, a Lua que viu a união de Ayanami e Lilith, a Lua que testemunhou o amor de Shinji e Kaworu, a Lua que testemunhou o amor de Asuka e Shinji, a Lua que testemunhou a sobrevivência dos dois, a Lua que verá o fim de tudo...

Agora, já havia acabado.

Shinji, deixando-se levar pelo sono.

Asuka, sentindo dores no ventre.

---

- Seja bem-vindo Shinji.

---

O fim do mundo chegou.

---

- Você chegou, Shinji...

... Kaworu...

- Adeus, Shinji...

... Aonde você vai?

- Shinji, eu te amo...

... Não me deixe...

Na morte, não há encontros, não há desencontros, simplesmente não há nada. O fim.

Perdi a vida, o amor. O mundo perdeu sua humanidade.

No meio da escuridão, Kaworu parte em direção à Lua.

... Adeus...

[... E no fim, tudo será trevas...]

---

Os dois amanheceram adormecidos para sempre.

[... O fim do mundo...]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo: O dia amanheceu com o som de choros silenciosos de bebês mortos.

[As almas subirão ao céu e lá permanecerão para toda a eternidade]

-----------------------

Esta é uma fanfic que foi publicada na página da Sandy Youko em Abril de 2001. Na época, eu estava muito orgulhosa desse texto, porque eu sentia que meu entendimento sobre o filme era bom o suficiente para escrever uma adaptação assim. Mas agora que eu li de novo, vi algumas falhas, lugares onde poderia ter sido melhor escrito... enfim, essas coisas que vc pensa depois que a fic "envelhece". Mas quis deixar no original porque esse foi um texto precioso demais pra mim para ser modificado. Tudo que eu queria dizer com os sentimentos que eu tive naquela época estão perfeitamente transcritos nessas palavras repetitivas e sufocantes. Não me sinto no direito de mexer em nada.

Mas reviews ainda são muito bem-vindos! :D


End file.
